Reason
by Hamsta97
Summary: The Avengers persuade Natasha to ask Clint some questions. The answers aren't what they expect. Cue embarrassed Avengers, an upset Black Widow and a public scene!


**I don't own the Avengers which should be obvious because if I did Coulson would never have died! Long live Coulson!**

The Avengers headed into the shawarma restaurant. Tony glanced over to his fellow superheroes. Thor was looking around with part-shock, part-confusion, Rogers didn't even know what shawarma was, Bruce didn't appear to care, Natasha was eating slowly and Hawkeye… Hawkeye was eating quicker than Thor with his leg propped up on Natasha's chair.

"Slow down Barton. You'll choke to death." said Rogers calmly.

Hawkeye glanced up at him and stuck his middle finger up at him.

"Spin on it."

Then he went back to wolfing his food down.

"Clint. Slow down, right now." said Natasha icily.

He stopped eating for a moment and began chewing his food.

"Sorry." mumbled Hawkeye.

Tony looked up at the archer in shock. He'd downloaded the secrets of SHIELD and discovered that the archer had 'issues with authority, people and teamwork' so hearing him apologise was a shock. Tony wouldn't have thought the guy even knew how to say sorry. Tony then took the team back to Stark Tower and watched as Hawkeye stepped onto the balcony and into the driving rain.

"He'll be out there for hours." said Natasha matter-of-factly as she settled down to read a magazine.

Tony contented himself with studying the redhead as she leafed through the magazine. She seemed totally at home on the long grey sofa.

'Stop staring at me."

"I was studying!" protested Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Bruce who smiled.

"You and Hawkeye seem real close." said Bruce.

"We are." replied Natasha.

Tony bolted upright. "Are you shagging?!"

"STARK!" shouted Rogers angrily.

"What?! I can't ask a question anymore?!" asked Tony in a wounded manner."

"The answer is no. We aren't."

Tony heaved a melodramatic sigh before brightening. "I know how we can find out if he likes you. Are you ready to hear the questions?"

"No because I'm not doing it." snapped Natasha.

Bruce grinned evilly. "If you don't, we'll show Hawkeye the interview with Loki."

Natasha sat upright. "You wouldn't."

"I would." said Tony.

Once Natasha had been briefed on the questions she headed outside. Tony, Thor and Steve turned to Bruce.

"Would you really tell Hawkeye about the interrogation?" asked Steve.

Bruce smiled. "No, of course not. I'm a scientist. I'm curious!"

They laughed and turned on the listening device Tony had on the roof. He wanted to hear what Happy and Pepper said about him when he wasn't there. The two voice crackled over the intercom.

"Hey Tasha."

"Hi Clint. You're soaked, you know that don't you?"

"Holmes, Marple, Poirot, you're up there with all the greats." said Hawkeye sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"That's nice. You come up here and tell a guy to shut up. Real nice."

Natasha laughed. "Listen, Clint, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions.

"You sound like the cops."

"Oh shut up."

"There you go again."

"Are you going to let me ask the questions or not?"

"Shoot."

"Don't tempt me."

Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce held their breath as they listened. Natasha took a deep breath.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

Tony mouthed _Question one!_

"No."

Steve thought _Oh God no. If Natasha's gets her heart broken she'll kill Tony and Bruce._

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Natasha asked, "Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

Thor listened in shock as Natasha asked, "Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Natasha asked quietly, "Choose… me or your life."

"My life."

Natasha shot downstairs, confused. Clint had always swore he'd do anything for her and now he was rejecting her?! Maybe she should have just asked Bruce to show Clint the goddamn interrogation. She walked in and saw the four other Avengers hurriedly averting their gaze.

"I hate you all."

She sat back down and switched the TV on. Tony felt guilty for upsetting her. He had thought Hawkeye would say yes. _Damn him._ After five minutes a drenched Hawkeye appeared.

"Tasha…"

Natasha kept her eyes pinned on the TV and turned the volume up. Hawkeye looked at the TV and walked over to it. He pulled the plug and walked over to where Natasha was sat. He crouched down in front of her.

"Tasha. Look at me."

She glared at him and Bruce watched with bated breath.

Hawkeye murmured, "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you."

Everybody turned to look at him as he stared into her green eyes.

"Tasha, the reason I choose my life is because _you_ are my life. I love you baby because for me… Budapest never stopped."


End file.
